Relax, It's Just Judo
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Vitaly Minakov Fanfiction. Nick Diaz wants to get a better takedown defense. But things go wrong when the real Judo champ Nick hires, goes too far...


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Bellator 115:Congrats to MinaKov for his win against Kongo. I thought Kongo was going to win it. If Kongo had kept it standing, he could have won it. But Minakov was just too experienced on the ground.

Did Kongo fake the cup injury? Either way, Minakov was very polite about it. As the commentators said, because Minakov couldn't understand the Referee, he chose not to fight, when could have knocked Kongo out.

* * *

Some of Minakov's tournaments and other things are made up. Judokas are people that practise Judo.

* * *

In this Story Vitaly Minakov can speak fluent English.

* * *

Vitaly Minakov walked up the slippery snow path into the sauna. He needed to get used to the heat. He had to go America in a few days. Minakov was born in Bryansk Russia, but he trained in Moscow. His management had put him in touch with the MMA gyms there. So Minatov only had to go to America to fight.

That is until Nick Diaz's Management called him. "Nick has seen your sambo videos on Youtube. He'd really like to train with you" Nick's manager said. Minatov spoke to his own management. "If you want to, you should do it" They told him. Minatov knew who the Diaz Brother's were. But he didn't really watch their fights.

* * *

Minatov competed in Bellator. The Diaz Brothers fought in the UFC, so there was no reason for Minatov to research them...until now. Each time After the sauna, Minatov would put his white robe on and go to his room and watch a Nick Diaz fight. He didn't watch the Elite XC or the cage warrior fights. He'd watch Nick UFC fights, just to find out how Nick fought today.

"One two, one two, jab then straight punch then strike again" Nick's Boxing coach said. When it came to Boxing Nick Diaz could knock out anyone. But his weakness had always been wrestlers. Joe Riggs had beaten him with it, so did Diego Sanchez and most recently Georges ST Pierre had controlled Nick with Wrestling and he was pissed off about it.

* * *

Johny Hendricks was also a wrestler too. Nick was sick of Wrestlers "Laying and preying" to get the win. The only way Nick could beat Wrestlers was with good takedown defense and a good offense.

That meant Nick would have to train in another combat sport. So Nick, his Brother Nate, Roy Nelson, Miller and Dominick Cruz had a meeting after training to talk about it.

"So Nicky, you're already doing Sambo" Miller said.

"What about Taekwondo? Dominick asked.

* * *

"That's more sambo based" Roy said. "Nick you need something that's gonna help you with Wrestling defense more than anything" Roy said.

"What about more Judo? Nick's little Brother said. They all knew what he meant by "More" The Diaz Brothers trained with Judo girls, like Miesha Tate and Gina Carano. But if Nick was fighting males. They had to look for Male Judokas. Nick and his friends all agreed and started looking for Male Judokas on the internet.

* * *

Dominick found Minatov's name and Nick got his management to get in touch. Minatov didn't really want to do it at first. He was training for a guy called Peter Graham. He didn't need the distractions, but, his management told him, it would be good for him., Nick Diaz was famous in America. There was no harm in getting some of that fame as well.

It might even get him a couple of interviews. Minakov came over with his Team-mates, Alexander Shlemenko, Tiger Sarnavskiy Andrey Koreshkov and a Polish guy called Marcin Held. They left Russia and met their American management. They'd already signed Minakov up with Alan Carr's show "Chatty man" Which was making a mark in the states.

* * *

Of course Shlemenko had a problem with it, but Minakov didn't know what was wrong until he met Alan backstage. But he decided to go through with it anyway. "Drink what you like love" Alan said. "I'm going to be training so, no alcohol" Minatov said. Alan gave him fizzy drinks and asked him about his MMA career.

"So Vitaly, you were really competitive as kid. You did Sambo, not the dance moves, but the sport. You did Judo as well. Why did you decide to start a career in MMA?" Alan asked.

* * *

"Well Alan, as you said, I did Judo, Sambo, umm...I also did wrestling as well. People in my camp were already doing MMA at the time. People saying to me "You're good, try MMA" So I did and I've been doing it ever since" Minakov said. After the break Minatov and Alan were talking as stage assistants put mats on the ground.

"Vitaly, as you've said your one of the best Judo guys around, do you fancy showing me a few moves? Alan Carr asked, when the cameras were back on.

* * *

"You know how to do Judo Alan?" Minakov asked.

"No, but if it's about huge guys throwing me about on padded surfaces, let do it love" Alan said with a nod. Minakov carefully showed Alan a Knee wheel and an Inner thigh circle throw. "Are you okay?" Minakov asked. "Yeah, could you drag me up please?" Alan said. Minakov picked Alan up like a child. He scooped the talk-show host in his arms and plonked him back on his chair.

* * *

"Thanks love for the lovely lift and Thanks for coming on, Ladies and Gents, Vitaly Minakov everyone!" Alan said. The crowd clapped and Minakov thought that was the end of it. When he got back, he went to his hotel room. He put the card in the door and found Shlemenko, Sarnarvskiy and Koreshov waiting for him.

"So enjoy the Alan Carr show did you?" Shlemenko asked. The men were looking at him strangely and Minakov just wanted them to leave so that he could get some sleep.

* * *

"The Alan Carr Show was...good" Minakov told them.

"How could you not tell?" Koreshkov said.

* * *

"Tell what?" Minakov asked.

"You should have looked the show up Minakov. Alan Carr's a fag" Tiger Sarnarvskiy told him.

* * *

"So?" Minakov asked. Shlemenko snorted in disgust. They didn't know that Minakov was this green. Shlemenko thought that all of the guys except for Marcin had the same upbringing. He couldn't understand why Minakov was calm, he just found out Alan Carr was a fag, but he acted like they were discussing the weather.

"Guys can we have this pep talk tomorrow?" Minakov said.

* * *

"No...Minakov we've talked to your Manager here. Addison. He can get the Alan Carr interview scrapped. Taken off the air. But because you did the interview, Addison needs your consent to take the interview off" Shlemenko said.

"Why?" Minakov said.

"Cause any **_real_** Russian wouldn't be seen on TV talking to, or touching a fag" Tiger said.

* * *

"You need to make this go away Minakov" Koreshkov said.

"Guy's I think you're all too paranoid" Minakov said.

"Not Paranoid, Patriotic. Something you should be. Now you either get that fag's interview off the air, or you can find somewhere else to stay" Shlemenko told him.

* * *

Minakov didn't know how he found himself in this position. One minute he was in a fancy Hotel with Russian friends. The next minute he was sleeping on Addison's office floor. Addison didn't mind the clutter. As long as it was only for one night. The next morning Minakov got up early to go to Nick Diaz's camp.

* * *

When he walked in, he expected it to be busy, but it wasn't. There was only the Diaz Brothers there. Nick Diaz and his little Brother walked up to him and introduced themselves.

"Umm...Hey, I'm Nick Diaz and this is my Little Brother Nate" Nick said. Minakov nodded and shook hands with them. He asked where the locker rooms were. He got changed and came back out. He got on the mats and waited for them.

Both Brothers looked at each other and met him on the mats.

* * *

"OK, so my manager tells me, that you're just interested in Judo, right?" Minakov asked.

Nick nodded.

"Wait, aren't you gonna introduce yourself and shit?" Nate asked.

* * *

"Oh yes. Sorry guys. It's been a rough night. My name is Vitaly Minakov. I'm from Russia. I'm a Sambo and Judo champion. I've had the ADCC, Abu Dhabi and JedPrice Titles in Judo. I'm currently a black belt and I'm here to give you any advice and show you whatever Judo moves you want me to" Vitaly said.

Both of the Diaz Brother's nodded. Minakov showed the Diaz Brothers basic Judo Techniques. "Ok guys I'm gonna show you a sliding foot sweep, and a lift pull foot sweep. Then you two can do it on each other" Minakov said. He beckoned the younger Brother over and grabbed Nate Diaz gently by the waist.

* * *

"So I've got you. I'm going to take you down and you're going to resist me and sprawl" Minakov said. He pushed Nate's waist and Nate's leg's widened when he sprawled. "You're sprawling. Now I'm going to slid my foot under your calve, tripping you up" Minakov said. He did the sliding foot sweep and Nate fell on the mats.

Minakov practised with Nick on the mats as well. He grabbed Nick's waist and slammed him on the mats with a hip toss.

* * *

"Fuck" Nick said rubbing his thigh. Minakov and Nate had to help him up. He couldn't train with them after that. When Nate kept on telling Nick to go to the hospital Nick gave in. Minakov drove them there.

"Well Mr Diaz, the good news, is that you haven't broken anything" Doctor Young said. "The bad news is, that you've sprained your ankle from the toss. We'll patch it up and send you on your way" Doctor young said.

* * *

"Doc when can Nick start training again?" Nick's little Brother asked.

"In a month" Dr young said.

"Fuck" Nick said.

"Nick I'm sorry" Minakov said when they got back to Nick's apartment. Nate wanted to stay, but Nick knew that Nate was training with Miesha Tate.

* * *

"I'll blow Miesha off" Nate said.

"You ain't. I'm good here" Nick said. "Go" Nick urged. As a favour Minakov drove Nate there and came back to see Nick.

* * *

"Nick I just want to apologise again" Minakov said.

"It's cool" Nick said. Nick got up of the chair and Minakov helped Nick walk to his room. Nick was in the same clothes he'd been training in. Instinctively Minakov started to take Nick's trousers off.

* * *

"Wait" Nick said.

"Sorry"

"I'm cool...you can go" Nick said.

"I'm won't leave, until you're settled" Minakov said. He left to let Nick get changed. Nick slowly took his clothes off and got a shower. He dried himself off, and put shorts and a T-shirt on. Minakov knocked on the door.

* * *

"Still here?" Nick asked. Minakov nodded.

"You okay now?" Minakov asked. Nick thought that he'd always been okay, injuries never bothered him, but he just nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go, I'm living at Addison De Witt's office and I need to get my things" Minakov said.

* * *

"Why you sleeping in an office?" Nick asked.

"I was with Team Russia. Tiger, Koreshkov and Alexander Shlemenko, but they kicked me out" Minakov said sitting next to Nick on the bed.

"Why the fuck did they kick you out?" Nick asked. Minakov leaned forward and kissed Nick. Nick could have done anything. He could have head-butted him or poked him in the eyes or knocked Minakov out. Minakov was expecting it. But Nick didn't. Minakov paused, then pulled Nick closer toward him as he kissed him back.

* * *

Minakov took his shirt off. He smelled bad. He excused himself. He went to the bathroom and washed himself in the sink. Now clean he came back out and pushed Nick Diaz further onto the bed. When Nick's head touched his pillow, Minakov mounted him without touching his thighs. They made out before Minakov moved lower lifting Nick's T-shirt up.

Minakov kissed his stomach before sliding his hand into Nick's shorts. Nick leaned up as Minakov stroked him with one hand and kneaded his thigh with the other. Minakov thought about fucking him, but it wouldn't be fair. Nick had a sprained ankle and Minakov didn't want to risk putting any strain on Nick's legs.

* * *

Both men were pretty much equal in height. Nick Diaz was Six foot One, and Minakov was Six Foot Three. But Both men were very different when it came to weight.

Nick was One Hundred and Seventy pounds. He competed in the UFC as a Welterweight. Minakov, however was Two Hundred and Thirty Five pounds and Competed in Bellator as a heavy-weight.

* * *

Maybe when Nick's leg was better they could fool around the way Minakov wanted them to, but they couldn't today. When Minakov was finished he got up and put his T-shirt back on.

"You back at Addison's?" Nick asked.

"Yes, but then I'm going back to the Hotel" Minakov said.

* * *

"You gonna start shit with that...umm... Shlemenko?" Nick asked.

"No" Minakov said. "I'm just going to get my Hotel room back"


End file.
